


RIGID

by SeveralRainyDays



Series: Oneshots/drabbles [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anger, Anxiety, Depression, Famous, Other, but based on winner, help lmao, idk what else to tag, im still salty about it, this is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralRainyDays/pseuds/SeveralRainyDays
Summary: Nobody wanted to bring it up. It was a gap that was left open, an unsewn wound.





	RIGID

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye not proofreading this either sorryyyy
> 
> Comments are v appreciated lmao.

The air was tense in between them, nobody said a word and the members had stilled.

Their main vocalist had decided to quit, a rather long time ago, and now there was always an awkwardness between the remaining. Nobody wanted to address the forever lying situation. On camera they acted fine, they seemed like nothing had happened, but there would forever be an open gap, an unclosed wound. The members used to be close, they did have to spend at least twelve hours a day seeing each other. Eventually their popularity soared and it started to get hard. Eventually someone quit.

Nobody would talk, some out of fear that another will leave, others out of frustration and anger, not wanting to take it out on the innocent members.

They knew once someone started talking that a fight would break out.

With tired looks, the members slowly started returning to their rooms until only one remained. This member had been close with the other, but he felt betrayed. Was he not close enough to him for him to just pack up his packs and not even tell him he was leaving? Obviously not, since the result of their friendship had been in their shared room, his side clean with a short message from management telling them what had happened.

Slowly but surely, the days passed.

They were famous, but no longer close. Members started moving out. Eventually only one was left.

He used to not look at the mean comments, or clean the dorm obsessively, but with everyone leaving there was nothing left to do. 

All he was left with were the bad thoughts that blundered and crippled his mind. Therefore he distracted himself with doing trivial tasks, such as cleaning.

He slowly lost contact with the others. They used to text him once. What was the point though? Things would never be the same. What’s the use in trying to make everything seem normal?

He just didn’t see the point.

No use in sewing up an already closed heart.

Right?


End file.
